Fighting Begins Again
by TifaValentine99
Summary: AnimeXover Final Fantasy/Juvenile Orion. Tifa becomes a Teacher at Seiku High and finds herself surrounded by others like her. She ios one of them and they are part of her. TifaTomonori, ManaKaname. Disclaimer: i don't own either...yet...*evil laugh*
1. EraserWizDom!

Disclaimer: I dun own shit…

This is my first JO/FF crossover! So be nice! Flames and darkness welcomed! No water tho… x.x

Fighting Begins Again

Chapter 1--Eraser-Wiz-Dom?!

A long-haired brunette walked through the halls of Seiku High. She was a new teacher at this high school. Tifa Lockheart walked into her classroom to hear all of her students talking and laughing. When everyone noticed her there were cat-calls from the boys and excited whispers from the girls.

"Whoa! She's hot!" a red-haired boy said excitedly.

"I wonder why Takai-sensei quit…" Mana Kirahara wondered aloud.

"I think its because Kusakabe-kun scared him." Tsukasa Amou told her and smiled weakly.

"How would Kaname-kun scare him?" she looked at her friend.

"Enough chat--." Everyone in the class froze, "--ting."…accept for the few psychics in the room. "A binding spell?" Tifa looked at the two.

'Why isn't she frozen like everyone else?' Tsukasa thought.

"There's a fight going on!" Tifa gasped softly.

"you think it was Itsuki-kun?" Mana looked at Tsukasa.

"Maybe…" Tsukasa responded.

"We'll find out when we get to the roof." Tifa told them and disappeared through the sliding door.

***

"Kaname-kun!" Mana and the other two saw Kaname Kusakabe lying on the ground with blood splashed around his pale body.

"Kirahara! Don't go near him!" the voice of Tomonori Nakura in front of her snapped her out of her scared expression.

"She can go near him if she desires. She was the first one to raise his wings in the first place." Tifa told him.

Hearing Tifa's words Mana ran over to him.

"Miss Lockheart, you've been here for a day and you know this how?" Tomonori looked at her. She clutched the small cross around her neck.

"Being both Wiz-Dom _and_ Eraser, I have abilities that both you and Amou don't." she told them

Tsukasa's eyes widened, so he wasn't the only Eraser in the area.

"But, I am not as powerful as the two of you." Kaname got up, looked at her, and turned to attack her, but before he could even touch her, she vanished for a moment and reappeared beside Mana. "I am faster than a Darklore."

"How can you be faster than a Darklore?" Tomonori looked shocked as Kaname ran at her again but she dodged easily. "No one can be faster than a Darklore."

"Well, I can be." Tifa responded. She yanked the cross from it's chain and it started to glow. Tomonori and Tsukasa looked in disbelief as a long, chained sword appeared in her hand. Her clothing changed into Eraser robes, but they were different to Tsukasa's. They were black instead of white. She too had wings of white feathers. To complete the uniform, she tied her hair back, but let her bangs circle her face. Kaname watched with interest as she brought her sword into attack position.

*8*

A small girl sat on a pew in an abandoned church. She was there to pray for a friend of hers that had once cared for flowers there. Her name was Marlene. She was only nine, yet her emotions were that of a 25-year old woman. She stood and was about to place a small flower in the pool of water in the middle of the room when the doors swung open and a heavy boned man walked into the church. She turned to the doors in hope that this person was friendly. He had spikey black hair, long muscled arms, and long legs. He wore a muscle shirt, a black collar around his neck, ripped up jeans, and work boots. As she looked at him, he smirked, showing his sharp teeth. She stepped back a few steps, careful not to fall in the water. He wasn't someone to let your guard down around, she knew _that_ for sure. "Who-who are you?" she asked.

"Master wishes for you to join us, girl." There was something about his eyes. They seemed inhuman.

"Master? I'm not a toy!" She made to run for it but he was suddenly right next to her. His hand was on her shoulder.

"You're not getting away from me, girl." Before she could even scream, everything went black. The only thing she remembered was dropping the small flower in her hand.

*8*

Tifa blinked in confusion. Something was wrong. She let her guard down only to figure out that Marlene had disappeared. She turned and looked west, only to be knocked to the ground by Kaname. _Damn_ she thought bitterly. She went to get up but was kicked to the side. _Marlene!_ She thought before she looked at Kaname again. Her guard went up as soon as her sword was knocked away from her, the chain along with it. She put her arms up to block, waiting for the attack to come.

((A/N: hmm….well? how's this coming along? Was it good? Bad? So-so? Give me your opinion! But please…no flames…not yet anyway. The review button is waiting to be pressed! Cookies for reviewers!

This has been TifaValentine99.))


	2. Answers

A/N: I know. It's been years, but here I am! I'm alive and well, but very busy. I have work and classes all week and a fiancé that's away for nine months out of the year. No, not military; he goes to college about two and a half hours away. I get lonely, but homework and work keep me busy so time goes by quickly. Thank you to **Renji's Girl** and **Violent Alchemist** for your reviews. I thought the first chapter sucked to be truly honest. On with my story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story. I just borrowed the characters for this story.

Tifa waited for the pain, but the pain never came. She opened her eyes expecting to see the Darklore standing over her about to strike, but she saw a figure dressed in red and black. His long ebony hair was floating around him from the impact.

"She is not your enemy, Darklore." Came the monotone voice from the familiar figure. She knew Vincent had saved her. But at what cost?

"Vincent! How'd you find me here?" Tifa asked him as the Darklore growled and backed away for another strike.

She received no answer as the two fought. She was unsure at what they were fighting about. She sat up and watched the Darklore get tossed into the fence. A hand appeared into her view and she looked at its owner before accepting the help and stood up. She watched the battle and her wings brushed the younger Eraser's hand. It was only by accident, but Tsukasa looked at his new teacher.

"Are you okay, Tifa-sensei?" He asked her. "You're not hurt are you?" She shook her head. He was very kind and seemed to remind her of a certain young woman who he died to save the planet a few years prior to the present day. He reminded her of Aerith, but blonde and much shorter. He had a very feminine face, but he wore the male uniform. She knew that didn't always mean that he was a boy, but she knew through his Eraser past that he was male. Israfel had been his Eraser name.

"No need to worry about me, Israfel." Her voice purred softly as the battle finally ended with a loud thud as the Darklore slammed into the wall next to the door to the stairwell. Mana ran over to Kaname to see if he was alright.

"Kaname-sama!" Mana knelt down next to him as he opened his eyes. He looked at her and placed a hand on her cheek just as Tomonori walked over to her. Tifa saw Kaname's lips move only slightly as he replied to her worried questions. Tifa closed her eyes and her black Eraser robes disappeared along with her wings and the sword. She clasped the cross back around her neck and opened her eyes again.

"You have questions for me, Tomonori?" She asked. Before he could answer her, however, Vincent turned and ushered her over to him silently. "Give me a minute, sorry." She walked over to the stoic man and looked at him. "Vincent?"

"Marlene has been captured." He softly told her. "Be on Eraser and a Darklore. Not the two that are here, but others." Tifa had almost forgotten. She nodded.

"I know. I felt her energy disappear." Vincent closed his eyes.

"I will find her. Be careful, Miss Lockheart." Tifa nodded and he spread Chaos' wings and took off. She waved to him, but he quickly disappeared over the horizon.

Tifa turned to look at the four people standing behind her. She knew she had some explaining to do.

"I have many questions for you, Miss Lockheart, but I cannot hold this binding spell for much longer." Tifa then noticed the slight sweat forming on his thin cheekbones. _'Gawd his face is handsome.'_ She thought, trying her best not to blush. "We will meet back up here after class gets out at four." She nodded and followed the others downstairs. They returned to their respected classrooms; Tomonori in his classroom and Tifa along with the others in her classroom.

The school day went by fast. A few of the male students received warning of detention if they kept trying to pick her up. She knew this only ceased for the day and would quickly pick up the next day. Tifa sighed and made her way to the roof. She saw Tomonori, Tsukasa, Mana, Kaname and three others awaiting her. She knew they all were psychics.

"I'll answer questions if I know names." She stated, looking at the two new blondes and a red-haired guy who were looking at her with interest.

"Mana Kirahara, Tifa-sensei!" Mana smiled.

"Tsukasa Amou, Sensei." Tsukasa also smiled, but not as brightly as Mana had.

"Kaname Kusakabe." Kaname looked bored.

"You shall call me Tomonori." The priest stated, adjusting his glasses.

Tifa looked expectantly at the others for their names but the blonde boy only took a drag from his cigarette and glared at her. The red head looked at her with narrowed eyes in a disapproving way. The blonde girl looked at her with a questionable look, not giving her name. The last three seemed to be untrusting at first.

Tifa closed her eyes, sighed, and then grasped the cross from around her neck and tugged on it. Her clothes changed once again and the angelic wings stretched out behind her. The cross became its sword length once again. She opened her eyes and looked at the three. The blonde boy's mouth was open in shock, the cigarette on the ground below him. The other two had looks of shock on their faces at the transformation. It was different, she knew, but she had to let them know that she was also a psychic. She was one of their kind whether they liked her to be or not.

"My Eraser name is Valkerie, but my Wiz-Dom name is Tifa Lockheart."

A/N: That one was a little longer. I just felt like writing and this is what came out. I hopefully slowed this chapter down more than chapter one was. What did you think? The review button in right there in the middle below the text! :)

TifaValentine99


End file.
